


Panic

by Intensifiesss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gem anatomy, tentacle dicks, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intensifiesss/pseuds/Intensifiesss
Summary: Peridot is sexually frustrated from the fact that she hasn’t gotten to masturbate since she arrived on earth. Until today that is. (and she probably has a bit of a kink)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First steven universe fanfic. I mostly wrote this for myself, so read at own risk. (this includes gem anatomy/tentadicks)

Peridot was all alone in the barn. Lapis was outside exploring on one of her daily flights, and that meant Peridot was free to do whatever. **  
**

It usually just meant she got some time for concentrated analysing of camp pining hearts, working on one of her projects, or just spending time on creating some quality meep morps.

But today she didn’t feel like doing any of that. She was sitting on the couch on the loft and lazily watched one of her CPH episodes, but she didn’t really pay attention to anything that happened. She had already seen it so many times and she was feeling rather… odd.

Truth to be told she knew exactly what this was, and she wasn’t particularly happy about it. She was really just horny.

She groaned in annoyance and tried to focus on the screen in hopes of finding something new to analyse, so she could just forget this whole inconvenience. But to no avail. In truth just thinking about it only made it worse. Oh if she could only have some true privacy.

She hadn’t masturbated at all since she arrived on earth and she thought she had come to terms with it, although it was a bit frustrating at first. On homeworld there was always some way to get away with it. Working alone reading reports or upgrading a system usually meant having enough alone time to not having to worry about being caught.

And her floating fingers made it easier to be discrete, and more exciting even. She really wished she had those at hand right now.

She had already started to touch herself without even realising it, slowly running a finger over her clothed slit, still while laying down and facing the tv. Darn it. It was really nothing without the vibration. There was no way she was going to get off just like that anymore. She retreated her hand.

This was exactly why she hadn’t dared to please herself lately. She was scared of getting caught. And maybe, just maybe she was a bit ashamed of herself, that she couldn’t control her body. Ashamed that she missed the feeling.

But it was so tempting… she really did need it. Lapis wasn’t home after all. If Peridot just hurried up there would be no reason to be ashamed right?

She sat up against the armrest and once again brought her hand to her crotch. She was still reluctant about this so she started slow, running a single finger up and down, shivering at the forgotten feeling. She soon circled the same finger around the emerging tip of her tentacle until it was about halfway out and straining against her jumpsuit and she had to catch her breath and think it over again. But she wasn’t about to stop now.

She phased out of her clothing with a flash, feeling the cool air against her skin. She tried her best to relax and make herself comfortable before touching her tentacle again. She gripped it lightly like she used to do and started to jack herself off. This was where she usually started to finger her cunt but her short fingers didn’t allow for that so she put all focus on her tentacle instead.

It didn’t take long until she started using both hands, bucking her hips in rhythm. She threw her head back over the armrest, sweating and making small gasping sounds, eager to get off but she tried her hardest to not let any moans escape, still somehow scared of drawing attention to herself despite no one being around for miles. Or that was what she thought.

She was suddenly jolted out of her lightheadedness when she heard a creak in the ladder to the loft. She stopped every motion at once and flew up into a sitting position, panic making her unable to say anything at all and too frightened to even think about covering herself up. It only took a second before Amethyst was standing on the last step looking directly at her paralysed friend.   

“hey Peri!” She said before freezing her too. The two looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. For some reason Peridots arousal only became worse the longer she stared, and her face felt like it was on fire.  

“don-”

“I’M SORRY!” Amethyst practically flew down from the ladder and Peridot almost followed but stopping herself in the last moment simply screaming for amethyst to stop.

“wait!” Amethyst did stop in her tracks, shocked, but she didn’t look and she soon started to sneak away.

“Amethyst! wait, come back! Peridot was looking over the edge, but scrambled back to the couch when her friend turned around. She had phased her clothes back on and was sitting on the couch and facing the wall this time when she heard the same creaking ladder steps, much slower this time.

“peridot, you aren’t…?”

“it’s fine! just..!” shrieked peridot, her voice was trembling too. She actually just wanted Amethyst to go away so she could sit and cry in a corner and never think about masturbating ever again, but… she had to make sure.

She heard Amethyst step onto the loft and stand behind her. Neither said anything, but for some reason Peridots arousal just wouldn’t go away, no matter how embarrassed she was. She tried to calm herself by thinking of something that just might turn her off. Homeworld? no that was too complicated for her to think about right now? Eating? Amethyst had been the one explain that to her… Lapis coming back? that only made it worse. All she wanted to do was to ask for Amethyst to never tell anyone about this but she couldn’t come up with a proper way to form her words into a sentence.

“Peridot, are you sure you are okay?” Peridot hadn’t noticed when Amethyst sat down beside her on the couch. She appeared to have calmed down and was now showing concern for some reason.

“Yes” Was the simple answer. Amethyst was always nice to her, even if she made fun of others she always spared her from the worst. It puzzled her but it was one of the many things she liked about her friend.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise” It was almost as if she could read minds.

“But… I can help you with that. if you want” She pointed at Peridots obvious bulge, but she didn’t stare. Peridot froze again.

what? did she really just ask that? She didn’t know how or what to respond, why would she want that? did peridot want that?

“yes or no?” Amethyst tried again, cheeks turning a darker shade of purple. “um… actually I should probably just go” She was just about to stand up but peridot grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes the first time that day.

“please” She did want that.

“really?” Amethyst seemed surprised, but peridot could have sworn her eyes lit up.

“yes! just! doitquickbeforelapiscomesback!”

And before she knew it she felt Amethysts lips on her own. It was just a quick and reassuring peck but it meant everything to Peridot and she couldn’t understand why. She cherished the moment while it was there, but once she was back to reality Amethyst had already positioned herself between Peridots legs.

Amethyst ran her hands over Peridots tights making her shiver and gasp, All while staring down at the other gem.

Amethyst pulled on Peridots jumpsuit, silently asking her to phase it away.

“ah!.. actually… can you do it through my clothes?” Peridot was really embarrassed about it but the idea of it sounded to good to pass up on.  It would be the same as using her floating fingers on herself back on homeworld.

Amethyst looked at her questioningly, her face still teasingly close to where peridot wanted her.

“Um, if that is what you want?” Peridot nodded eagerly and wrapped her feet around Amethysts back, pulling her in. She had waited far too long for her release and she was getting desperate.

Amethyst smiled uncharacteristically tenderly for a moment, making Peridot the confused one, before licking her from the bottom as far up as she could before the fabric made her run dry on saliva. Instead she took the tip of peridots tentacle in her mouth wetting it as much as she could. Peridot gasped loud and high. Amethyst had barely even started and she already felt better than she ever had doing anything on her own.

It didn’t take long before amethyst had wet the entire spot around Peridots bulge, licking and sucking eagerly and fast. Peridot pulled her in tighter and grinded against amethyst mouth in rhythm to her licks, grabbing her hair and folded herself against her.

The hard feeling of the wet fabric rubbing against Peridots fully erect tentacle made her insane, the edge approaching faster than she’d hoped for. She gasped and moaned a few last times before coming hard and fast, still rocking against amethyst, and still feeling her tongue lazily licking her to help her coming down comfortably.

Peridot fell back on the couch completely spent, still holding onto Amethyst who soon climbed on top of her.

“That was fast” She laughed, almost a bit mockingly but Peridot was glad she was acting normally again.

“I was extremely aroused for approximately 20 minutes. what do you think” She responded in an almost sarcastic tone, struggling to not close her eyes.

“That’s gonna be me soon if you’re gonna fall asleep” Amethyst kissed Peridots jawbone softly before continuing to do so down her neck. Peridot put one hand in Amethysts mane again, and the other drifted down her back, fitting perfectly on her waist. Amethyst rocked against her in response.

“You got me pretty worked up. wanna go further?” Peridot tried to think of the perfect response but she simply hummed. She just wanted to go in for another kiss, just a little more…

“peridot i’m home” heard a unenthusiastic sounding voice from under them. And the panicked fumblings started all over again.


End file.
